Two Robes and a Tub Repost lost DarthRuneis acc
by Darthruneis19919
Summary: A repost of my Two Robes and a Tub story, but I will be able to update this one. I AM DarthRuneis, but I lost the password to that account as I rarely logged in to Do not accuse me of plagiarism or I will remove both when I can.
1. Chapter 1

I have lost access to my DarthRuneis account. I am he, and this is not plaguerism (sp?). I am reposting this story until I can reaccess DarthRuneis. I will also try to update more often now.

kay, after seeing the lack of Ben 10 BenxGwen fics, i decided to write my second story, and its gonna be a romance one.

Pairing:BenxGwen Setting:RV Ages: Ben-12, Gwen-12 Disclaimer:I do not own anything related to Ben 10 or Cartoon Network Notes:Don't like this then don't read it. Im doin it in notepad so sorry if its structured somewhat lower quality.

Here goes!

Ben woke up to the sound of the RV door shutting. He went to the front of the RV and saw a note from Grandpa Max. The note said that he had gone out shopping and would be back in a few hours. As Ben finished reading the note, he began to wonder were Gwen was. He looked around for a bit and thought that she'd gone out too. Ben decided he should take a shower and train with his aliens. He began to head to the bathroom and was lost in thoughts of how to train his alien alter-egos. He failed to notice the soft sound of a bath already in progress. Ben entered the bathroom and began to ready himself for a bath. He stripped himself and went to open the curtain. He gasped at the sight. Gwen was laying in the tub with her eyes closed, looking extremely relaxed. Ben's eyes began to wander over Gwen's body. As he was looking her over, Gwen opened her eyes and saw Ben standing next to her, naked. She began to blush insanely. When she spoke, it knocked Ben out of his trance like state of watching her. When Ben noticed that she had seen him, he rushed out of the bathroom and into his room. He got on a robe and sat down, extremely confused. He had never seen Gwen as he had before, she seemed like a godess to him when he had seen her in the tub. As he was in thought, Gwen came to his room, wrapped in a green towel just like ben. She sat next to him and tried to get his attention.

Gwen was about to speak when Ben said, "I'm sorry Gwen, I should have listened for you in the tub. Go ahead and yell at me, I deserve it."

Gwen calmly replied, "It's alright Ben, I was being pretty quiet so it was an easy mistake. I want to ask you something though..." Her voice had gone from calm to embarrassed as she spoke.

Ben shakily questioned, "What did you want to ask me, Gwen?"

Gwen became flustered and answered in a cautious tone, "Well...Erm...Did you like what you saw while I was in there?"

Ben was shocked, and asked, "Do...Do you want my honest answer?"

Gwen thought that he was going to say he thought she was ugly, but responded, "Yes I would. Honesty is the best policy you know."

Ben took a deep breath and said in a rather quiet, and shakey voice, "Yes Gwen, I did like what I saw in there. I know it's wrong to say this but I've had a bit of a crush on you for a while Gwen. This little incident just confirmed that I have been having feelings for you. I know I can't expect the same feelings from you, so go finish your bath and..." Ben was cut off with a kiss from Gwen. Ben's eyes went wide but then slowly closed as he got into it. He began to deepen the kiss, and Gwen began to moan softly. Ben began to let his hands rub her back. His hands drifted down to her tight ass. As he began to rub it, Gwen's hands wrapped around Ben's neck and she began to moan again. They broke apart to breathe and gwen began to shrug off her robe. Ben watched in awe as her body was revealed to him again. Her body was still slightly wet and her nipples were erect. She let the robe fall to her waist and laid it in her lap. Ben looked into her eyes and she saw love and passion in them, Ben saw the same in her eyes. They moved in closer again and Ben's robe fell to about the same position as Gwen's. Ben began to squeeze her ass and Gwen's hands roamed Ben's chest.

Ben again deepened the kiss, and licked her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth in a soft moan and his tongue darted in and began to fight with hers. Ben's hands began to move back up her back and around to her front. He began massaging her stomach. His hands moved up to her chest and she moaned louder than before. He broke apart from her and she seemed disappointed. Ben moved his head down to her chest and began kissing her breasts. His hand began massaging one as he brought his tongue to the tip of her left nipple. Gwen began moaning and slid her hands onto the bed. She took one hand and slid it into Ben's robe. She began stroking Ben's shaft. She took her other hand and slid it into her own robe. She began rubbing herself and moaning much harder. Ben switched breasts and began grunting from Gwen's stroking. Ben stopped and stared into Gwen's eyes. She nodded, knowing what he wanted to ask. She laid down and Ben got on top of her. Ben threw both of their robes to the floor and lowered his head to Gwen's navel. He began to lick her slit until Gwen cried out, "Ben! Wait!" Ben looked at her and wondered if she was thinking of stopping. He gave her a questioning look and she said in a seductive voice, "Let me do you too..." Ben nodded and Gwen reversed her laying position. Ben's throbbing member was in front of Gwen's face and Gwen's vagina was above Ben's face. Gwen took Ben into her mouth and began bobbing it in and out, licking ravishingly. Ben resumed licking and used his tongue to penetrate her slightly. As they continued this, they felt their climaxes building up. Ben continued lashing at Gwen's clit and Gwen began to suck Ben's member until they both came in one big climax. As they both recoverd, they licked up the other's cum and cleaned the other up. Ben got up and laid back onto Gwen. She nodded quickly and he captured her mouth in his. He nudged her legs open and pushed his member to her entrance. She moaned slightly from the contact. He deepended their kiss and entered her. She cried out in joy and in slight pain. Ben pushed in a bit further until he reached her barrier. She wimpered as he broke her. He held up until he felt her wrap her legs around his waist and pull him down into her. Their kiss was broken as they moaned loudly. Ben began to pull himself out and then pushed back in. He began to get faster with every push. Gwen spoke in between moans, "H...Ha...Hard..Er Ben!" Ben complied and began thrusting faster and harder. With every thrust they moaned loudly. As they continued making love their climaxes built up once again. Gwen's walls tightened and she climaxed first. This suden suction caused Ben to moan loudly and climax. Once they had recovered, they stared into each others eyes again.

Ben said, lovingly, "I love you so much Gwen, I never want you to leave me."

Gwen replied in a similar tone, "I love you too Ben, and I will never leave you.

They fought sleepiness for a few more seconds as they leaned in for another kiss. They fell asleep still lip-locked.

About twenty minutes after Ben and Gwen had fallen asleep, the RV door opened up, and the thuds of climbing steps and the closing of the door were heard. Quickly after, there was a quiet gasp.

Fin

There, I leave the ending up to your imaginations. If you liked this story gimme a review and help support this coupling!  
Darth 


	2. Chapter 2

I have lost access to my DarthRuneis account. I am he, and this is not plaguerism (sp?). I am reposting this story until I can reaccess DarthRuneis. I will also try to update more often now.

Alright, although I wasn't planning on this...I've decided to continue this story. I didn't think my story would get so many nice reviewers (I was planning on more like the first reviewer, aka, ass-holes). Since I did, what the hell, I'll create a few alterenate continuations of this.

The RV door opened and footsteps were heard. Not long after the footsteps ceased, a soft gasp was heard. Looking upon the sleeping figure of Ben and Gwen entangled with each other, was Charmcaster (alternate character number one). Charmcaster was not in her usual attire, instead, she was in formal clothes. She wore a pink shirt and jeans, along with her magical pouch. As she was peering upon the sleeping duo, she began to get wet.

She loved the look of Gwen lying there, naked and embracing her cousin. Charmcaster found a chair and pulled it next to the bed. She sat upon the chair and unzipped her jeans. She pulled down her pants and thong, revealing a completely shaven pussy. She moved gwens head toward her crotch, and slouched down to allow Gwen's sleeping mouth to touch her pussy. She shivered in delight from the mere touch of skin. Gwen stirred from her sleep slightly, and unwillingly licked Charmcaster's slit. She immediately awoke, although her eyes remained closed. She heard Charmcaster moan and realised what was going on. She moved her head closer and opened her mouth. She encased Charmcaster's pussy with her mouth and began to lash it with her tongue. Charmcaster moaned loudly, and, unknown to Gwen and Charmcaster, awoke Ben.

Ben sat up and observed what was happening. He immediately got hard and sat back to enjoy the show, and wait for the perfect opportunity.

Gwen moved her hand to Charmcaster's chest. She gently rubbed and squeezed Charmcaster's left breast. Gwen took her other hand and slid it to her own pussy. Charmcaster took her hand and pulled Gwen's head closer to her center. Gwen continued finguring herself until she felt hands move her own hand. She thought that it was Charmcaster.

Ben slid Gwen's hands away from her dripping pussy and moved his head in. He gave it a slow lick from the bottom to the sensitive nub. Gwen moaned loudly, which pleasured Charmcaster immensely. Ben continued licking Gwen's ever wettening pussy. Soon, Charmcaster moaned more loudly than ever, and reached her climax. Ben's licking soon caused Gwen to reach her own climax. Ben then got up, and moved between Charmcaster and Gwen. He positioned himself between Charmcaster's legs, and thrust in. This caused Charmcaster to shriek in pleasure and shock. Gwen opened her eyes to see Ben thrusting into Charmcaster. This turned her on even more.

Gwen stood and dropped onto Ben's shaft. She began kissing Charmcaster passionately. She turned and began kissing Ben. She then got up and again sat on the bed. Ben moved closer to Charmcaster and kissed her deeply. Gwen began rubbing herself watching her two lovers.

The trio began to reach their climaxes, and also their limits of activity altogether. Ben came first, spilling his seed into Charmcaster. Having Ben's seed shot into her brought Charmcaster to her own peak. She came loudly, shaking from ecstasy. Seeing her two lovers come in each other brought Gwen over the edge, she came, louder than the others, spilling some of her juices onto the bed.

As the three recovered, Ben and Gwen slowly realised that there was a video camera set up at the front of the RV. Noticing that they had realised what was going on, Charmcaster snickered and cast a spell, causing pink dust to form all around her and the camera. She, and the camera, vanished, leaving no trace of their existance. Gwen and Ben looked at each other, panicingly. They decided to go back to sleep, and hunt down Charmcaster with their combined vengeance. The two got into bed together, and quickly fell asleep.

Alright, that is probably going to be the only alternate ending that has a lemon in it. The rest will probably just be funny events that may happen in the situation presented in Chapter 1. 


	3. Author's Note

I'm sorry for not updating, I just can't seem to get in the right mindset to right another chapter :X. I'll try to update some time this week. 


End file.
